The Mystery of the Hunter
by Threeishere
Summary: Why didn't Gaston return with the rest of the villagers who went to kill the beast? If I investigate the happenings in the village in the past few months, will any clues be revealed? Or do I need to visit the last place Gaston has been seen: the enchanted castle itself?
1. He Didn't Return

_Author's Note: **PLEASE READ IF YOU HAD PREVIOUSLY BEEN READING THIS STORY! **So, after a lot of thought I decided that Adelaide being Gaston's wife actually does not work out as well as I had previously thought it would, especially thanks to a discussion with TrudiRose. So, I am revising the entire story and ultimately deleting the last three chapters I had posted. I'm sorry if you had enjoyed them, but they really weren't working well with my idea for the rest of the story. I guess that's part of writing, sometimes finding out that not everything works out. So to those who reviewed or followed (thewriterforever87, clawmachines, TrudiRose, civilwarrose) you are completely AWESOME and I'm glad you supported it. Here's the revised first chapter (which is still pretty similar to the original: Oh, and LyddieLovesWriting has been absolutely amazing and stunning with reading over my work (and always the first to complain about the number of typos). She's the best! (Hopefully)enjoy this chapter! Promise this will be the longest author's note in this entire story. _

I live in a little town, you might say a quiet village. Basically, every day is just like the one before. The villagers shout bonjour to each other and every once in a while somebody will start to sing. Today, however, was not like the one before.

Late last night a few of the men had returned from their quest to kill a monstrous beast that supposedly lived in a castle in the mountains near the woods. Earlier in the day, a mob had formed outside of the town's eccentric inventor's home. I had stood at the edge of that crowd as I watched the scene unfold.

Belle, and extremely intelligent and beautiful young woman, was yelling at the men to not take her father to the insane asylum. I was never quite sure why Maurice, Belle's father, was being taken away in the first place. He was eccentric, yes, but harmless. Although, I had heard a rumor that he had been raving in the tavern about a beast that had kidnapped his daughter. Still, Belle was here and she didn't seem concerned about that rumor.

I was completely shocked when Belle claimed the beast was real. Even more surprising was that she had an enchanted mirror proving the fact.

Gaston, the town's hero, declared that the beast was dangerous and would take off with the village's children. Belle protested, but Gaston and the villagers ignored her. Thinking back on it, it does seem a bit odd that Gaston, having never met this beast, would assume it to be dangerous when Belle claimed the exact opposite.

Long story short, the men had gone off to kill the beast and had arrived back late last night, but with one less member. Gaston had disappeared, assumed to have been killed by the monstrous beast. LeFou, Gaston's best friend, had warned the villagers never to go near the castle or their lives would be in danger. We were all completely shocked, and we mourned Gaston's death.

The only problem was, something didn't seem right to me.

I'm the minister's daughter and have lived in this town my entire life. I write extremely easily, yet struggle to speak with strangers. My shyness prevents me from making many friends, and men intimidate me, but I get by. I write in my journal often, almost every day, and explain what happened.

After reading my journal entries I began to notice certain details that never quite fit together. A new man in town who was just "passing through", a missing gun, a married woman with no wedding ring. All of these things sparked my curiosity, and I thus began to find myself conducting my own investigations. I foiled a few criminals, just common, every-day thieves, and began to build myself a reputation.

Still, because of my shyness, I was invisible to most of the town. I had a few friends, and I trusted them all. Many townspeople liked me because I was the minister's daughter, and often many constant church-goers greeted me.

My nose for suspicious characters and actions has been becoming more and more of an obsession of mine. I've begun to notice much more, and write in more detail. Why do I remember certain things and not others? These questions get me thinking.

Of course, Gaston had gone off to fight the beast and didn't return. It might seem obvious that the beast must have killed Gaston, but something did seem fishy about it. The men seemed reluctant to talk about what had happened at the castle. Something else was definitely going on and I was determined to find out what.


	2. Seemingly Unimportant Memory

_Author's Note: This chapter is pretty similar to the one it replaced. Thanks again, readers. Review? And have fun reading!_

The first way I always start any investigation is re-writing everything from the past few months that I remember. This wasn't a full-fledged investigation but I was curious enough to see if I did remember anything unusual. I tend to always remember the important or suspicious details. I don't write about every day, of course, but the important ones. The day Gaston proposed to Belle especially sticks out in my mind so I'll start from there.

It was mid-morning by the time Gaston announced his plans to marry Belle, the most beautiful girl in town. At least, this is the impression that the villagers had. Gaston, hands down, was the most handsome man in town, as well as strongest and best hunter. Every woman swooned over him, including me.

Belle, on the other hand, although beautiful, was very odd. She seemed to be living in her own world and was always reading a book. A part of me understands her, as I get lost in my own world of crime-solving on occasion. I don't think Gaston understands what it's like to feel passionate about anything.

After Gaston announced his plans, he set off to plan his wedding. It seemed very obvious that he was going to have his wedding on that very same day. I was looking at some fresh fruit at a stand in the market when Gaston and his sidekick approached.

"Get the band, LeFou, and the wedding cake. Also you need to make the invitations, and hand them out. Oh, and arrange for the minister to marry us," Gaston told poor Lefou.

"All that?" asked LeFou, wide-eyed.

"I'm the very best man in town, LeFou, and don't I deserve the very best? Everything must be perfect; I need to get my best suit. I don't have time for all the rest," ordered Gaston impatiently, "Get to it!"

Gaston stomped away and Lefou sighed, completely overwhelmed. I felt sorry for Lefou, so I nervously walked over to him.

"LeFou," I said quietly. He turned and smiled at me politely, so I awkwardly returned it. I didn't know LeFou very well, and talking to those I don't know very well made my palms sweat. "I-I couldn't help but overhear," I admitted.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry about that," replied LeFou.

"No! I mean, um, I can help. My dad's the minister; I can ask him to do the wedding for you, so you have one less thing to worry about," I offered really quickly.

The short man beamed at me. I don't think LeFou was used to people doing anything kind for him. The villagers respected him, but only because he was Gaston's crony. He did all of Gaston's bidding. Still, he had no backbone and wasn't very attractive at all, no offense to him. It always seemed strange to me that Gaston put up with somebody so incompetent all the time. Perhaps LeFou made Gaston seem so much better in comparison. Even more peculiar is LeFou consistently did whatever Gaston told him to do. What was up with that? I still felt sorry for him.

"That would be wonderful! Gee, thanks!" said LeFou.

"My pleasure," I said.

"Well, I've got other work to do. Thanks again!" said LeFou, heading off. Was it just me, or was he a lot nicer when he wasn't with Gaston?

I bid farewell and made my way back home, avoiding talking to anybody.

My home is a small little cottage, shared by myself, my mother, and my father, right next to the church. We often had guests over, since they often wished to spend time with the minister, so it was constantly clean.

I asked my father if he would do the wedding. He agreed to it, but I could tell from the way he looked up from his book that he wished he had prior notice. He seemed skeptical when I mentioned it was Belle that Gaston was going to marry. Still, as my father isn't a complainer, so he said nothing. Gaston was sure to pay him well, anyway.

As that was set, I went out to find LeFou to tell him the good news. I found him at the baker's, arguing.

"This is the best cake you'll get with such short notice," insisted the baker, indicating a small white cake.

"Oh, alright," relied LeFou, evidently exasperated.

After buying the cake, LeFou saw me and came over.

"Your dad'll perform the ceremony?" he asked.

"Yep, that's all set," I said with a smile.

"Thanks Adelaide," LeFou responded.

"Anytime, LeFou."

I was beginning to feel more comfortable around LeFou because of this interaction. I gained confidence. I notice that the whole town had received invitations that day and were thus hurrying around getting their Sunday clothes to wear to the ceremony.

I arrived at the site of the wedding, a small plot of land next to Belle's home. The three triplets, beautiful sisters who were completely obsessed with Gaston, were bawling. I looked at my mother and she shrugged. She must've been glad they weren't her daughters.

Gaston looked at the crowd and beamed.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and propose to the girl!"

To my surprise, the crowd chuckled, including both my parents. I tilted my head at my mom.

"My, what a guy that Gaston," she said, shrugging.

You'd be surprised how often I heard that phrase in this village.

Soon, all the townspeople spoke excitedly to each other after Gaston trotted off happily. In a little town like this, weddings were big deals.

It seemed like no time at all before Gaston ended up in a mud puddle with Pierre on his head. Pierre was technically nobody's pig, but the villagers had grown fond of him. The little guy always had plenty to eat, as everybody constantly gave him little treats and table-scraps. I even quite enjoyed doing so myself, as Pierre is a sweet little darling.

Gaston, in contrast to the pig, looked completely furious.

"I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that," I heard Gaston growl to LeFou.

He stomped off, clearly ready to smash something. LeFou stood back in a bit of a daze. After Gaston was out of hearing distance the villagers began to talk among themselves.

"She refused him?" asked one of the triplets.

"She's crazy!" insisted another.

"He's available," noted the third, causing excited chatter from the other two.

"Is your father still going to be paid?" asked my mother.

"I've no idea," I admitted.

The wedding guests were now reluctantly taking down the decorations. My father was helping and my mom and I stepped in as well. LeFou seemed to have come to his senses and was taking charge. The job was done quicker than expected, so the villagers went back to their lives, but still gossiping about Belle and Gaston.

"Thanks for coming out, Monsieur Franca," I heard LeFou say to my dad.

"It's a pleasure," my father replied genuinely.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure how you'll be paid," LeFou admitted.

"Don't worry about it," my father told him.

LeFou grinned in gratitude. I began to walk past him towards my father, but LeFou stopped me.

"Thanks for your help, Adelaide. I'm sorry I don't have anything in return," he told me. This almost confirmed that LeFou was nicer when Gaston wasn't around.

"It's fine; I know you would do the same for me," I admitted.

LeFou nodded, filing the thought away, then bid good-bye. My guess was that he was loyally trying to find Gaston, most likely to cheer the man up. I went back home with my father, since my mother had already left.

Once home, I helped my mother make dinner, but was completely lost in thought. I briefly thought of those silly girls bawling over Gaston's marriage. I mean, Gaston WAS very attractive, but he would never settle for anything less than the best. I knew that I was not the best, nor even close, so I didn't even bother looking at Gaston that way. He was funny, sure, but a little bit conceited. Everyone loved him in the town, and I couldn't blame them, but I just didn't bother making any big deal about it. I would never be like the triplets.

I also kept thinking about LeFou. Why did he do so much for Gaston? I mean Gaston never gave anybody but himself compliments, nor was polite in any way. How did LeFou put up with it all the time?

After re-reading that day's event I wonder why I had written about it in the first place. What in the world would Gaston's failed wedding have to do with him disappearing in that castle? That clearly wasn't related. Or was it?

Well, actually, Belle was the one who informed Gaston about the beast. I mean it would be natural for me to remember the most significant time they had interacted. It would be natural for this event to stick out in my mind.

Belle had also claimed that the beast wasn't dangerous at all, as if she personally knew. Gaston was the one who had insisted that it would take off with our children in the night. Still, though, Gaston was the town's best hunter; he should know whether "beasts" are dangerous or not. It would be silly to question his judgment. The only way he would falsely claim that the beast put the town in jeopardy would be if somehow that benefitted Gaston himself. I don't at all see how Gaston could benefit from such a claim.

No other significant events were coming to mind to journal about. Either I was losing my touch or it was time to change techniques. My detective mind screamed at me that SOMETHING wasn't right about this whole event. I could either ignore it and go on with my life or listen to it.

I decided to listen to it.


End file.
